


Немое эхо

by Emarium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Prose Poem, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emarium/pseuds/Emarium
Summary: закрывая веки-открывайся душой





	Немое эхо

Немое эхо по квартире прошло-

Только ты здесь под окнами куришь.

В этом мире чувствуя лишь одно зло,

Стоишь у окна, где небо в лазури.

Мысли роятся в твоей голове;

Попробуй за ними следить хорошо:

При помощи закрывания век,

В то время, как открываешься душой.

Наверное, забудемся когда-то

Мы с тобой нещадно временем, и пусть;

Будем расщепляться на который атом,

Не вспоминая ни про радость, ни про грусть.


End file.
